


The King's Speech Tarot

by littlereview



Category: The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: Gen, Royalty, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlereview/pseuds/littlereview
Summary: A virtual Tarot deck based hosted on Google Docs.





	The King's Speech Tarot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



[](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zX7OTviPQbmo9qz7A9wIe7fRVYMBD2jR1_M4eE_ymcM/edit?usp=sharing)  
[The King's Speech Tarot](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1zX7OTviPQbmo9qz7A9wIe7fRVYMBD2jR1_M4eE_ymcM/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
